


What are Siblings For?

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Ikki works at her family's bakery along with her very invasive siblings. They annoy her into going to ask out the hot regular that comes in every day.
Relationships: Huan/Ikki (Avatar)
Kudos: 12





	What are Siblings For?

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is aged up 15 years, which would make Ikki 22 and we'll make Huan 32.

Ikki focused on applying the frosting on a heart shaped cookie just right. Meelo invaded her space and said through the side of his mouth, “You’re boyfriend’s here.” 

She rolled her eyes and said, “For the millionth time, he’s  _ not _ my boyfriend.” “Only because you’re too chicken to talk to him,” Jinora chimed in. Ikki _really_ wished she was an only child sometimes. 

She waited for her siblings to go back to work and then she finally peered out into the seating area of the bakery. As usual, he was there with his laptop, tablet and coffee. A mug of coffee was perched on his knee as he glared at his laptop. 

He had been coming to the bakery for months now and he had completely captured Ikki’s attention. He was good looking in a way that she was completely unfamiliar with. His long, mostly black hair hung in his face, half of it was shaved.  He had sharp facial features, with piercing grey-green eyes, which were usually accentuated with eyebrow piercings. She swallowed, yeah she definitely liked him. Jinora’s sing-song voice teased, “You’re staring.” Ikki let out an annoyed huff and shot back, “Can’t you guys ever just leave me alone?”

Jinora and Meelo exchanged a glance. Meelo answered, “We’ll never bring it up again if you go ask him out, right now.” Ikki waved her arms, “I can’t just ask him out. He’s like ten years older than me!”

Pema swung through the door to get a refill of cookies for the display case. She looked sympathetically at her daughter, “Ikki, there’s nothing wrong with an age difference. Me and your father-” Ikki groaned, cutting her mother off, “Okay, you know what? I will go talk to him and then no one in this family can ever bring it up ever again. Deal?” Her siblings stuck their hands out and shook on it. 

Before she lost her nerve, Ikki grabbed a coffee pot and marched out the swinging door to the sitting area. She ignored any other customer trying to flag her down and stopped in front of the pretty man. She put on her customer service voice and asked, “Coffee?” 

She felt like she couldn’t breathe as his grey-green eyes left his computer and stared up at her. His hair was in a delightfully messy topknot, which she knew by now meant that he was focusing intently. His long tan fingers curled around his cup and he held it out to her, “Fuck yes, please.”

She almost choked on her spit, thinking about him saying that in a different context, but she took a deep breath, so she didn’t pour steaming hot coffee all over him. She cleared her throat and asked, “Working on something?” He took his coffee back and took a sip, “Yeah, just going over this grant application for the millionth time. I work at the art museum and we desperately need it.”

Ikki’s eyes got wide and her curiosity got the better of her, “The Contemporary Art Museum, the Comic and Cartoon Art Museum, the Museum of Watertribe Art, or the Metal Art Museum?” He let out a chuckle, “The Metal Art Museum, but did the Watertribe Museum open already? I thought that wasn’t until next month.” 

Ikki was glad her rambling hadn’t deterred him, “They have their opening party next month, but they have an outdoor exhibit currently open.” She blushed as his interested gaze stayed on her. Then she thought about why she came out here in the first place and added, “I’d be happy to go with you sometime. You seem like you really know a lot about art.”

His one eyebrow arched and Ikki immediately wanted the floor to swallow her alive. She was so stupid. She shouldn’t have let her chaotic family talk her into this. This was such a dumb idea. She held the coffee pot in a death grip and could feel her palms start to sweat and a warm blush spread across her cheeks and neck. Her siblings would never let her live this down. 

Instead of answering, he turned and started digging in his bag. She let out a resigned sigh and turned to head back to the kitchen. A second later, she heard his husky voice call out, “Hey-” She turned around surprised to see him holding out his phone to her. He gave her a half smile, “Give me your number, I’d love to go with you.”

Ikki went to reach for the phone, but snapped her head upon hearing the kitchen explode in cheers and shouts. She turned, mortified, to see Jinora, Kai, Meelo and Rohan hugging each other and giving high fives, like their favorite team had just won the world cup. Meelo yelled, “I didn’t think that bitch had it in her, but she did it!" Ikki cringed and looked at the man in front of her, “I am so sorry. I work with my siblings and they are absolute trash.”

He gave a wave and called out, “Hey Meelo. Hey Jinora.” Realizing they had been seen, the siblings immediately ducked out of sight. Kai gave a wave, until Jinora pulled him down by the ear. 

He gave a full wide smile at Ikki and she felt helpless. He rolled his eyes and said, “Don’t worry, I have a shit ton of siblings that I’m sure are worse than yours.” She laughed as she put her number in his phone, “I highly doubt that.” Their fingers brushed as he took his phone and looked at it. He read, “Ikki, I’m Huan. Nice to finally meet you. Your siblings have told me a lot about you.” She gave him a shy smile and said, “Nice to meet you too.” 

They worked out the details of when they would head to the museum and then Ikki excused herself since she had taken up enough of his time. She ducked back into the kitchen and carefully placed the coffee pot down. She opened a bag of flour and flung it at her siblings as they tried to get away. She grinned, “This is payback you jerks!” Meelo whined as she covered him in flour, “Hey! You owe us! We got you a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of the ATLA rarepair one shot requests I take on tumblr. This month's prompt was valentine's day. I usually only stick to ATLA, but I got this idea for these two and couldn't pass it up. If you haven't gotten enough of my idiocy come be my fren on [tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com)


End file.
